custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Shadows: Rematched
Rematched is a part of Spirit Shadows Act 2. Story Most of Erkelon’s inhabitants shunned Kenwe. It was the symbol of a nation whose preoccupation with industriousness and innovation had broken the natural order, sending the entire surrounding country up in flames. The perpetual thunderstorm over the city, which never ceased to strike the great electrical poles scattered across the inner walls, was a reminder of this nation’s fate. At present, two living beings could be found in the city. One was its sole inhabitant, Jetera, Master of Storms. A few people had questioned him when he said he wished to live in the desolate place, but, he argued, all of the other inhabitants of the island lived in regions attuned to their element, why not him? The other was his ally and sparring partner, Saidon, Master of Earth. The two stood atop the arched gateway, which once separated the outer city from the dwellings of the nobles close to the castle. The parapets had begun to decay and fall off, due to their age or the effects of the storm above Although not the safest place in the city, Jetera thought its danger suitable to force himself to truly fight, knowing there would be consequence if he was forced over. He stood on one end of the gateway, feeling the ever-present winds attempt to blow his hood off of his helmet, with a pitch-black rapier in his hand. He could see Saidon at the other end, with a similarly windswept cape, extending his gellatim outward. Jetera began to walk forward, sword at his side. Saidon similarly began to walk towards him, keeping his blade extended. When they were but fifteen paces from each other, Jetera made a quick dash forward, pointing his blade toward Saidon’s chest. He flicked it away, and attempted to stab his opponent likewise in the chest, but the agile Master of Storms ducked under it. The two clashed blades again in rapid succession, neither having the advantage on the other. Jetera took a step back from Saidon, and with a quick lunge struck his opponent upon his shoulder. Saidon’s breastplate was strong enough that he did not feel any pain at the stab, but Jetera had nevertheless won the bout. He rested Ghirael, his wide dueling sword, in his hand, touching the ground. “I suppose that is… three for you, and four for me?” “Sounds about right,” Jetera confirmed. With a spinning motion he pulled Sable, his black-dyed rapier, over his head, and felt it lock in place behind his back “Are we finished?” Saidon questioned. “I thought we had agreed to the best of nine?” “I need some time to breathe,” Jetera answered. He stood still, watching the swirling gray vortex over the city, as if trying to gather his strength from it. “I tend to see shortness of breath as a challenge to be overcome” his opponent said. Then, unexpectedly, he drew his sword and made a rush at Jetera. He saw it coming, and jumped out of the way. He landed on his back, but was quick to turn the fall into a roll, giving him a little extra distance from his opponent. “Not quite honorable,” Jetera spat. He felt it somewhat satisfying to shove Saidon’s conventions of chivalry down his throat. “But effective,” Saidon retorted with Jetera’s own justification for pragmatism. He lunged for his foe again, but Jetera once more jumped away. This time, he did not only land on his feet, but directed an incoming lightning bolt into his left hand, which now glowed white. With his right he pulled out the knife at his left side. Saidon struck a third time, with a slashing motion, but Jetera, with his electrically charged hand, grab Saidon’s wrist in midair. He gave a cry of shock, and Ghirael flew from his hand, off the gateway and down into the lower city. By the time the two masters turned to see where it had fallen it could not be distinguished from the dark ruins of the city. “So,” Jetera said smugly. “Do you yield?” “I yield,” Saidon said. Cast *Jetera *Saidon Trivia *Rematched is meant specifically to call back to the events of Rivals, showing the development of Jetera from there up until this point. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Stories